Traditional fire retardant materials used in garments have several limitations. They are expensive, stiff, difficult to dye and print, and uncomfortable for the wearer, thus limiting the widespread use of such garments. Moreover, traditional topical fire retardant treatments typically reduce moisture vapor transmission rates and show loss of fire retardant activity upon washing.